


Broken Blade

by soulwing3



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Kubikiribōchō - Freeform, Seven ninja swordsmen, executioner's blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulwing3/pseuds/soulwing3
Summary: Kisame finds out Suigetsu broke the Executioner's Blade.





	Broken Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Really short I know, but I thought it was funny for like two seconds.   
> Also I don't remember if Kisame was even still alive when the sword broke but whatever, it's fan fiction, it doesn't have to follow canon.

"You BROKE IT?!" Kisame yelled.

"I..." Before Suigetsu could even begin his excuse Kisame yelled again.

"YOU BROKE THE EXECUTIONER'S BLADE!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kisame!"

"ZABUZA DIDN'T DIE FOR THIS." Kisame slapped him across the face.


End file.
